


happy halloween!

by wisterispidey



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parades, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and a dash of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: Peter couldn’t believe someone actually called Mr. Stark’s Iron Man suit acostume.(bingo prompt: Halloween)





	happy halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> happy (late) halloween! this wraps up my irondad bingo: halloween edition series — i had an absolute blast writing, even if i procrastinated so much and i’m so thankful for everyone that read. thank you so much — love u <33

"Hey Mr. Stark?" Peter called out, "We're gonna go patrolling tomorrow, okay? Okay."

Tony snorted but he agreed anyway, already telling FRIDAY to set a reminder for him so he wouldn't miss it.

And now that he thought about it, Peter insisting that they were patrolling tomorrow no matter what, Tony really should’ve known something was up because Peter rarely insisted anything.

He should’ve realized it had something to do with Halloween, the kid had been talking about it nonstop all week, a ball of excited energy and anticipation.

And that was how Tony found himself walking in his Iron Man suit next to Peter, who was in his own Spidey suit, in the large crowd of New Yorkers dressed in various assortments of costumes at the annual Halloween Parade.

“Pete, not that this isn’t fun,” Tony paused, “but shouldn’t we be patrolling?”

Peter looked at the ground, and Tony could basically see the sheepish smile on his face through his mask.

“Um, it’s just—I just wanted to go the parade with you,” he muttered and Tony’s heart clenched, didn't the kid know that he had a heart condition?

“Kiddie, I would’ve agreed if you had just asked,” he laughed.

Peter shrugged before looking around the parade again, the eyes on his mask widening at every person he saw dressed as Spider-Man.

“It’s so cool, Mr. Stark,” he gushed, “look, there’s someone dressed as Iron Man over there!”

Tony glanced over and yep, there were several people dressed up as Iron Man today.

“Hey man! Nice Iron Man costume,” someone called from behind the pair and they turned around.

Tony snorted but thanked the man anyways, and he could hear Peter talking to one of the younger kids about their Spider-Man costume.

“Do you think they know we’re actually Iron Man and Spider-Man, Mr. Stark?”

“Kiddo, if they realized we were the real deal, we’d have to leave via flying,” he grinned and Peter rolled his eyes.

And Tony and Peter would’ve loved to stay longer at the parade—but both their HUDs were alerted with a bright red symbol—a bank robbery was happening a few blocks away.

“Come on, Mr. Stark, we gotta go!” Peter yelled, already shooting a web towards the building.

“Wait up, kid,” he called back, carefully making sure he wasn’t near anyone before taking off after Peter.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" the superheroes shouted, followed by a roar of cheers from the crowd. 

The parade goers were in a frenzy as they saw Iron Man and Spider-Man flying off, while a certain parade goer stared at the ground in horror.

“I called Tony Stark’s suit a _costume.”_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
